Três
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Era tanto culpa dele, quanto era dela.


**Autor: **Dark K.**  
Título: **the end**  
Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / theend . jpg  
Ship: **Harry Potter X Ginevra Weasley Potter**  
Gênero: **Angst**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Spoiler:** 7**  
Observação: **Fic se passa depois dos famigerados 19 anos.

Fic feita para o XIV challenge relâmpago do 6v.

* * *

**the end**

_Seu maior pecado foi não ser o homem da minha vida_.

E na verdade não interessa muito que o homem da minha vida deveria ter sido perfeito e que ninguém é perfeito. Sabe disso qualquer um que conheça um ditado popular.

Mas você era meu marido e eu esperava perfeição de você.

E não veio.

E aos poucos, comecei a esperar coisas menores.

Eu esperava que você chegasse em casa, me beijasse e fizesse amor comigo na sala. Eu esperava que você dissesse que me ama trezentas vezes por dia. Eu esperava que você notasse que eu havia mudado meu cabelo. Eu esperava que você dissesse que sentia a minha falta quando eu chegasse dos jogos fora. Eu esperava que você dissesse – mais uma vez, pelo menos – que eu era a mulher da sua vida.

Até que agora me vejo esperando que você _só_ diga 'eu te amo', uma única vez, e forte o suficiente para que eu acredite.

Eu ainda estou esperando, Harry.

Eu ainda estou esperando.

_Hipocrisia. Hipócrita._

Eu sempre fui só um garoto criado num armário que não tinha muito valor para nada, não interessa quantos mundos eu tivesse salvado.

Meu objetivo de vida _sempre_ foi viver.

É tão simples! Por Deus, Merlin, Godric e qualquer outra coisa que esse povo a que dizem que eu pertenço jure, não é _difícil_ entender algo assim, tão fácil, tão claro!

Eu-Só-Quero-Viver.

Mas você não quer só isso. Você quer o oposto, porque seus cabelos são vermelhos e você tem seis irmãos. Você quer voar alto, ser famosa, dar entrevistas e ser casada com um super-herói.

Talvez eu vá vestir uma sunga vermelha, Ginny, com uma malha azul, e aí os seus olhos castanhos já não me acusem mais.

E eu realmente achei que você me amasse por mim, por ser só quem eu sou, não a porra do Garoto-que-sobreviveu, mas o Harry, o amigo do seu irmão, a pessoa que ele e Mione conhecem.

Mas o triste é perceber que você não conhece.

Hipócrita. É a única palavra que consigo pensar. Porque você me acusa de não te amar, mas você nem mesmo me conhece, senhora Ginevra Weasley Potter-Eleito-Que-Sobreviveu.

No fim das contas eu acho que você nunca saiu da Câmara Secreta, Ginny. Você vive lá com seu vilãozinho e o seu heróizinho feitos de memórias inventadas por você.

*****

"Pai, Corp me convidou pra passar o fim de semana com ele, o pai dele vai levar a gente no jogo dos Falmouth Falcons. Ele disse que se o James quiser, ele podia vir também. Richard Zabini vai, eles estão no mesmo ano."

"Eu quero ir."

"Seu pai pode levar vocês ao jogo, não pode?"

"Mas nós vamos com o Draco e a Astoria, não é, Al?"

"É. Se você deixar, pai, você deixa?"

"Eu não gosto de vocês sozinhos por _todo_ o fim de semana."

"Lily está na casa daquela amiga dela da HufflePuff por _todo_ o fim de semana e você não reclama, mãe. O seu problema é que são os Malfoy."

"Não fale comigo neste tom, Albus Severus."

"É, tudo bem. Então, pai, podemos ir?"

"Podem sim. Mandem um abraço para Astoria e digam para o Draco que eu apareço lá no domingo para pegar vocês às sete."

"Beleza! Vamos, Al, ou vamos nos atrasar."

O som de duas cadeiras se arrastando.

O som de riso juvenil enchendo os quartos no andar de cima.

O som da lareira acendendo e dois adolescentes saindo.

O som da desaprovação silenciosa que chega a ensurdecer de _tão alto_.

E não são nem dez horas da manhã.

"Isso foi _tão_ bonito, Harry. Precisava me desautorizar dessa maneira na frente deles?"

"Eu só estava sendo razoável, Gin. A Lily _está_ na casa daquela amiga dela o fim de semana todo. Os meninos queriam ir para a casa do amigo deles, qual é o problema?"

Um som de incredulidade e a cadeira dela se arrastando também.

"Por favor, Harry. É Draco Malfoy e aquela Astoria-acéfala-qualquer-coisa-Malfoy."

"E o que tem que seja, Ginny?"

A voz cansada, como que desanimada para uma discussão tão cansativa que parecia ser quase ensaiada de tão repetida.

"Por favor, Harry.", ela balança a cabeça como se seu 'por-favor-harry' esclarecesse tudo, simplesmente tudo.

Engraçado.

Para Harry não esclarecia.

"Tudo bem, Ginny, agora eles já foram. Pelo menos você devia estar feliz de ver Al e James se dando bem, sabe? Eles brigaram boa parte dos últimos dois anos, eu estou feliz de ver meus filhos se dando bem, principalmente com os problemas entre as casas deles."

"Oh, sim, senhor Harry Potter que tem bom coração, só mesmo _você_ para achar bom ter um filho na Slytherin."

"Por Merlin, Ginny! Até o _Ron_ conseguiu superar esse preconceito imbecil!"

"Talvez você devesse ter casado com ele, então."

A resposta irritada e a ruiva que dá as costas, saindo da sala em direção à cozinha.

"Sabe o quê?"

Ela pára e espera.

"Talvez eu devesse mesmo."

Ele sai e bate a porta.

Ela senta e não chora.

Contém as lágrimas porque seu herói não vem mais salvá-la porque ela não tem mais onze anos e foi seu herói mesmo quem quase a fez chorar.

*****

"Às vezes, Harry, parece que eu _não sou casada_. Você não faz _idéia_ da vergonha que eu passei por ir naquela porcaria de festa sozinha!"

O engraçado é que, quando começaram a namorar, ela fazia graça dele não saber dançar.

Mas nunca se dispôs a ensinar.

"_Todas_ as minhas ex-companheiras de time estavam lá! Com seu maridos e seus filhos e tudo mais, e eu estava lá SOZINHA, porque meu MARIDO não queria sair, meus FILHOS decidiram ir fazer sabe-se deus o QUÊ com os amigos, e eu estava lá sozinha!"

O mais engraçado ainda, é que ela sabia tão bem que ele detestava fama, e o olhar para sua cicatriz, e, graças a Salazar, seus três filhos gostavam tanto daquela bobagem toda de fama tanto quanto ele, e estavam na casa de praia dos Zabini, naquele exato momento, aproveitando o último fim de semana das férias. Hilário, realmente, que Ginny tivesse _dado à luz_ a todos os três, e estava casada com ele há mais de vinte ANOS, e ainda não o conhecia.

Era patético.

"Uma vergonha! O jornal estava lá! E antigos colegas nossos, meu deus, e eu estava sozinha!"

A voz dela estava embargada e ele levanta o olhar para encarar os olhos castanhos marejados de lágrimas.

Nenhuma delas cai.

Nem uma única lágrima dela cai.

E ele se sente triste, de ver tanta fraqueza junta, em uma mulher que ele achava tão forte.

"Quando foi que você desaprendeu a chorar, Ginny?"

E ela o encara por dois longos segundos em que ele jura que ela vai desabar.

Mas ela levanta o queixo, as lágrimas contidas fazendo seus olhos brilharem de uma maneira que ele sabe que não brilham mais.

"Quando você me ensinou, Harry."

E no fim das contas era tanta culpa dele quanto era dela.

*****

O almoço é de um silêncio tão pesado que faz Lily se remexer na cadeira a cada dois segundos enquanto sua mãe lança olhares de desaprovação para todos.

"Lily, tem alguma coisa na sua cadeira?"

A voz sai TÃO mais ácida do que ela pretendia. Não queria ser assim. Passara quase um ano longe da sua filhinha. Por que tudo tinha que ser assim?

"Não, mãe. Desculpa."

E o silêncio volta a corroer os móveis, as pessoas, e até o seu almoço. Albus juraria que a densidade do silêncio tinha feito sumir uma parte da comida do seu prato.

"Posso sair da mesa? Eu não estou com fome."

"Não. Você ainda não terminou de comer."

Desde _quando_ sua voz era permanentemente ríspida, merlin?! Ela não era assim!

"Mas ele não está mais com fome..."

"James, eu estou falando com seu irmão, não com você."

"Eu também não quero comer mais." Era quase um sussurro, não era uma voz.

"Lily, eu já diss..."

"Vocês três podem sair da mesa."

O arrastar apressado das cadeiras.

"Eles NÃO PODIAM ter saído! **EU** não tinha deixado!"

"Mas eu deixei.", veio a resposta contida de quem está simplesmente no limite das suas reservas de paciência, mas está se esforçando muito para mantê-la.

"E DESDE QUANDO você tem o direito de mandar sozinho nos NOSSOS filhos?"

"DESDE QUE VOCÊ DECIDIU DESCONTAR NELES A SUA FRUSTRAÇÃO, GINNY!"

O grito inesperado a fez levantar da cadeira, sendo seguida por ele, encarando-se em lados opostos da inofensiva mesa de jantar.

Como inimigos num tabuleiro de xadrez.

Ou em uma batalha.

"E _em quem_ eu deveria descontar minha frustração, senhor Potter?"

"Em ninguém, Ginny! Pelo amor de DEUS, qual É O SEU PROBLEMA? Se você está infeliz, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, mas não fique gritando com os MEUS filhos, que eu passei MESES sem ver, porque você tem problemas!"

"SEUS filhos, _SEUS FILHOS_? MEUS filhos! As pessoas que EU carreguei em mim por NOVE MESES!"

"E de quem eu cuidei durante TODA A MINHA VDA, antes mesmo de eles terem nascido!"

"Trocar fraldas, Harry, é disso que você está falando? Eu ABANDONEI MINHA CARREIRA quando engravidei do James, porque VOCÊ QUIS!"

"E O JAMES NÃO IMPORTAVA, SUA EGOÍSTA?! Você estava GRÁVIDA, sua irresponsável, COMO que ia continuar jogando?"

"Eu poderia ter voltado depois, MAS VOCÊ NÃO QUIS! Seu hipócrita! Eu larguei tudo por você!"

"Eu pensei que tivesse largado pelos NOSSOS FILHOS! A nossa família!"

"Eu larguei por VOCÊ! Porque VOCÊ queria uma família, e eu te amava, seu mentiroso! Porque você nunca me amou! Você amava o conjunto, os Weasley, e os meus irmãos, e tudo que vinha comigo! Nunca eu!"

"E você, Ginny? Quem você amou? Eu? Nunca fui eu, NUNCA! Você amava a minha imagem, a pessoa que eu nunca fui! Você amava a porra do FAMOSO Harry Potter, desde a primeira vez que me viu! Quem é hipócrita agora?"

As lágrimas que não caíam. A respiração assustada das crianças.

"Nós dois somos."

Ela vira e sai. Sem lágrimas.

Ele fica.

Fica. Senta. E chora.

Porque precisa provar para si que ainda consegue.

* * *

**Obrigada a srta Nina Marina, que betou a fic *-***

**E a twin, por ter me aturado enquanto eu escrevia \o**

**Isso ainda não acabou, tem continuação e será slash. X)**

**Sejam amores e R E V I E W !**


End file.
